


Nessa's Big Break

by HeroFizzer



Series: Galar Gone Wild [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Other, Pokephilia, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The first live Pokemon sex show is about to begin! And Nessa and her Drednaw are ready to reshape Galar with this first performance.
Relationships: Nessa/Drednaw
Series: Galar Gone Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Nessa's Big Break

Nessa sucked on her lower lip as she stood at the entrance to her gym, the stadium roaring loudly with excitement as they anticipate a first for the Galar region. Her pussy dripped with anticipation, a mixture of nervous and eager energy flowing through her body. She knew that this had to be the craziest idea she'd ever have in her life, but if she didn't do it now, someone was bound to do it down the line.

At her side is her trusted Drednaw, holding a chain that lead to her choker in its mouth. Of all the people that wanted to do this, she couldn't believe her own Pokemon was willing to create a spectacle of this variety for her people. But the fans wanted it, and she couldn't do this without the Bite Pokemon's consent, so the fact she even made it this far is astonishing for her. She didn't even mind that she went with her normal swimsuit, already tight and sexy in design, although that obviously won't last for very long.

After the Butterfree have fled from her stomach, Nessa nodded to Drednaw to move forward, the turtle-like Pokemon leading his trainer out into the open field of the stadium. The jumbo screens showed off the humiliating act, which got the crowd roaring with positivity. Adrenaline rushes around the audience, which Nessa still can't believe she managed to get a full house on. Perhaps the Galar region is more full of perverts than she previously thought there to be. Once she and her Pokemon made it to the center of the field, things really started to heat up.

First, a small tease from the gym leader, as she slowly removed her top to reveal her pierced nipples, with many ogling her dark brown nubs and how hard they appear. They especially seemed to enjoy the barbells that she has in place, how they made her nipples look so exquisite. Next, she bends over, the Rotom drones doing their best to get a good shot of her backside while her thumbs digged into the hem of her shorts. When the reaction from the crowd died down, she slowly peels away at the article of clothing, with their excitement growing once more. With her ass cheeks freed, the Rotom drones zoomed in closer to her crotch, getting a perfect visual on how moist the trainer has grown, her folds and inner thighs sopping wet with fluids. Nessa tried to hide her grin, as her cheeks blushed with mild embarrassment. She knew this would be wrong on so many levels, and yet it just felt right to do.

With the dark skinned gym leader standing in her birthday suit, Drednaw dropped the chain and stood on its hind legs, giving his trainer the chance to kneel before him. As he rested his front legs onto her shoulders, Nessa stared him in the eyes while her hands moved for his light blue cock, giving it a gentle rub that the jumbo screens captured in his reaction. The Drednaw shut its eyes, the body quivering while the dark skinned trainer managed to stroke him hard, with another drone coming in to capture its growth in size for the audience to see. The scaly shaft grows up to about nine inches, an impressive feat for anyone who's never seen a Pokemon cock before. Nessa does her best to comfort the creature, brushing her hand down its neck to keep him calm. While he may not seem like it, the Drednaw himself was quite nervous with so many people wanting to watch him do things to his trainer. Still, he was thankful that he had his trainer there to help him along the way.

Once she was assured he's hard enough, Nessa leaned over, with Drednaw's legs resting atop her lower back while she leans into his scaly member. The audience lost it over how easily she managed to get her lips onto such a roughly textured dong, a sure tell that she's done this many times before with the turtle-like creature. The ease at which she took his dick astounded those in attendance, with many in the crowd going wild over the simplest thing. Even as Nessa bobbed her head along her Pokemon's cock, she looked out into the arena to see everyone root her show on. She giggled, amused at how they treat her performance as if it were another Pokemon battle. “Always the sporty type, this region.” she thinks to herself.

Soon, Nessa looked up at her Drednaw's face, the creature staring back at her with an open mouth, saliva dripping off the edge. She could see that he wanted it badly, though she wasn't willing to give the paying attendees such a short show, either. Wagging her finger in his face, she resumes sucking him off, with her tongue swirling around his scaly erection. The response caused the Drednaw to roar mildly, demanding he get what he wanted even in front of this audience. Again, she shook her head no.

Not willing to give it a third shot, the Drednaw bucks away at Nessa's face, the dark skinned trainer gasping with his cock in her mouth as she felt his armored chest bounce into her face. With his knob poking against her throat, Nessa gagged and choked on Drednaw to the point that her saliva flew out of her mouth, the fluid dribbling off the dong while coating her lower lip and chin. The crowd, unaware that it was mostly a means of a Pokemon refusing to accept no for an answer, continued to roar, taking joy and pleasure in the turtle-like creature getting rough with its owner.

After a struggle to push herself away from his crotch, Nessa finally managed to pop Drednaw from her mouth, coughing after the rough exit. "All right, all right, shit!" Nessa growled, wiping her spit off her chin. "We'll do doggy now, damn! You can't blame me for wanting to put on a show…"

As the Drednaw chopped on the chain leading to her choker, Nessa spun on her knees, pivoting around so that her ass stuck out for the Pokemon and his poker. She gave him a look to ensure him that he'd be in trouble later, but the grin on his face told her he believed it worth everything in the end. He hopped on top of Nessa's back, his rod driving between her cheeks, his front legs shifting onto her shoulder blades as he tried to guide himself inside his owner. The dark skinned trainer breathed through her teeth, hoping that she would be able to handle her prized Pokemon with ease.

Once the dick finally pushed into her folds, Nessa felt her whole body push forward, her tongue sticking out as the scaly bell stretched out her insides. The crowd watched with stunned awe as they see for themselves a human being take a Pokemon pecker in such a large public setting. The drones do their best to project the action from all angles, with one getting on the side of Nessa, showing off the impact Drednaw makes as its long rod managed to bust against her stomach lining. Her body jumped with every hard thrust he made against her backside, with the cameras getting slow motion shots just to give the audience a visual on how her cheeks rippled in reaction.

As Drednaw grew more aggressive with her snatch, the vaginal fluids began to spurt out with every pull away from his trainer's body. Nessa's nipples swung along with the rhythm of the Pokemon and his vaginal pounding, all while she made a mess on the gym floor. The crowd didn't mind it in the slightest, as they seemed to enjoy their lewd form of entertainment the longer it went on. In Nessa's eyes, the region seemed starved for this sort of attention, wanting more sexual activity between the humans and their animal partners.

The show came to an end when Drednaw roared mightily, its seed expelling into the trainer's muff. Nessa cried out, her body quivering as the Pokemon dropped its cum into her body. The jumbo screens showed off the inflation of her stomach as he dumped more inside her, a stunning visual for anyone attending to see. The trainer tried to grip into the stadium floor, clawing at it while she tensed up. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, dripping saliva the longer she took the creamy load.

When the turtle-like Pokemon pulled itself out, his cock popping right from the folds, Nessa bowed her head while her body shivered, tears of joy forming after her Drednaw came. She pushed the cum out of her snatch, making a milky puddle under her that mixed in with her own vaginal fluids. The crowd loved her performance, to the point that they gave it a standing ovation, much to the disbelief of her ears.

When she managed the strength and energy, Nessa sat up, her body coated in sweat from the interaction. Her cheeks still flushed from the excitement racing in her mind, she smiled at the attention of the Galar attendees that filled up the stadium. Even after their previous spat, the Drednaw still cuddled up to its owner, nuzzling against her naked body until it received a petting.

"Good boy, Drednaw." Nessa said with a faint giggle. "This test show is definitely a success. Now to work on future performances…"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the dump, everyone, these were some stories I left on my Hentai Foundry and never posted here. So if you're reading these for the first time, enjoy them!


End file.
